<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scar, please. by justpressX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103675">Scar, please.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpressX/pseuds/justpressX'>justpressX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Scar is a wizard, hermitcraft season 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpressX/pseuds/justpressX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scar, I swear, if you attempt another stunt that results in destruction like the bamboo incident did, I will not hesitate to snap that pitiful excuse of a wand, Vex-given or not,"<br/>---</p><p>Set in early Season 7</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cubfan135 &amp; GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scar, please.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Scar? Since when were you a wizard with a wand?" asked Cub, totally ignoring the fact that Scar had aged drastically, lived in a giant snail, and appeared to be selling glass disguised as 'magic' crystals. No, he just wanted to know how Scar had a wand. Priorities, right?</p><p>"Oh, you mean this?" Scar replied, casually twirling his wand around. A few metres away, the ground exploded into a cloud of pebbles, sending the (already rare) parrots flying in a flurry of feathers. Scar barely spared them a glance before turning back to a very alarmed Cub. "The Vex gave it to me!"</p><p>Cub gave the wand a suspicious glare. "Okay… just don't go waving it randomly, Scar. No, no, don't do that–"</p><p>Too late. With a flick of his wand, Scar took the tops off every bamboo plant in a radius of 45 metres. They remained suspended comically for a short moment, then the entire forest swayed dangerously and bamboo came raining down. </p><p>Scar and Cub watched – the former in amazement and the latter in fear and exasperation – as the Hermits unfortunate enough to be caught inside screamed and took off in a similar fashion to the parrots mere seconds ago.</p><p>"Scar, please…"</p><p>---</p><p>"Scar, I swear, if you attempt another stunt that results in destruction like the bamboo incident did, I will not hesitate to snap that pitiful excuse of a wand, Vex-given or not,"</p><p>"Haha, there's no way this will cause any harm!" Scar assured his fellow ConVex. "... I think,"</p><p>"I give up. Go destroy the server, you wizard wannabe,"</p><p>"What? No! I'm just gonna fly a bit…"</p><p>With that, Scar took off on a broomstick. For a few short seconds, he seemed fine, and Cub looked on, crossing his fingers desperately.</p><p>Sike. The broom spun out of control, Scar shrieking his head off as it looped and rolled before performing a possibly-deadly nosedive. At the last moment, Scar managed to pull up, causing Cub to let out a sigh of relief. Then the broom flipped, pointing straight at Grian's hobbit hole. </p><p>Scar clung on desperately, knuckles turning white with the strength he gripped on the handle. His purple robes flapped crazily, hat flying off to who knows where. Although he yanked on the handle with all his might, the broom had a mind of its own, stubbornly refusing to be pulled off course. </p><p>Cub screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to witness his best friend's death.</p><p>Hearing a whoop, he peeked through his eyelids apprehensively and immediately regretted it.</p><p>Scar had somehow managed to vanish the entirety of Grian house and was swooping and swerving through the air, carefree and definitely not dead. With another flick of his wand, his hat materialised on his head, shimmering with purple sparks of magic.</p><p>Oh boy, this was going to be hard to fix. But for now, Cub was just glad Scar was fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>